


Sugar

by Madame_aZure



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: :"3, Control AU, Gen, Gift Fic, and no idea what to write in the summary?, can you tell I had no idea what to title this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_aZure/pseuds/Madame_aZure
Summary: "He'll huff and puff and bring the whole House down."M-21 reluctantly meets up with the wolf that shook the house.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkicedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/gifts).

He knew this was a bad idea. He knew this would only lead to trouble, but Kentas was so sure, so determined to guide him… here, to this seemingly random street-corner diner in this seemingly random city.

Here was something, someone important. He needed to be here. To meet the important something, someone.

_“< Rift/Breach/Him >”_

And following that rift, he walked right into a trap. He could see, could sense the agents around him. They all looked so inconspicuous, simple civilians at a mere gaze, but M could see further.

Light moved and shifted around them into kaleidoscopes as Kentas reached through him, pulling at his sense until he could see what Kentas could see, though all his mind could make of that onslaught of information was light aberrations. It wasn’t long ago when these light aberrations would render him unable to move, the vertigo and nausea so awful he couldn’t stomach food for days.

Still…

There were also innocent civilians in the diner. People who had nothing to do with the FBC, people who were not involved into this whole mess, people who were probably the only reason those agents have not attempted to capture him right away.

_“What do we do?”_ M thought. The one thing keeping those agents from securing him were the people around, the fact that he was in a diner in the middle of a bustling city. The moment he walked out of there, he was dead.

_“< Wait/Stay/Don’t move >”_

“What?” M couldn’t help hiss under his breath, quickly averting his gaze when he realized he spoke outloud. _“We can’t wait here forever.”_

_“< Not forever/a minute. Rift is approaching/coming >”_

_“What is the rift?”_ M groaned, fighting the impulse to tap his foot in nervousness. Kentas guided him there, but had no clue what the Rift was. Either that or the Rift was something like Kentas and Kentas hardly knew how to explain to M what he was, every attempt ending up with M passing out from the information overload.

_“< Here >” _

The doorbell rang softly as a stranger walked into the diner, golden hair combed carefully, his flashy, much-too-expensive-to-be-eating-at-a-street-corner-diner suit making him stick out like a sore thumb. If he was trying to blend in, he wasn’t doing a good job at it.

The stranger took off his sunglasses, scanning the room once before his eyes landed on him and M swore he saw the objects around him glitch for a mere moment, stretching or squeezing into strange shapes, the chair and table closest to him suddenly too big to fit into the room, though thankfully his side of the diner quickly stretched into infinity as well to seemingly accommodate them.

It happened in a mere second.

And no one noticed a thing.

The blonde walked over to him and took a seat at his table as natural as if he was meeting an old friend.

“Good afternoon.”

_“< Hello/Good morning/Bye bye >”_

“Hey,” M said cautiously, feeling Kentas reach out more and more through him, as if to greet the stranger.

“Glad you could make it,” the stranger nodded at him, signaling the waitress over and ordering a coffee.

M watched the interaction warily, anxiously.

“He told – I was told to find you,” he said when the waitress left to prepare the order, assuming or hoping the stranger would know the details of who or what exactly told him to come here. He should know, though, but just in case he wasn’t talking to the right person...

“I know. I called for you. Well, for all of you, but you’re the only one left, aren’t you? The only one left whole.” The stranger replied, and for another long, long moment M could swear half of his face was covered only in eyes and no other features as his image glitched and twitched disturbingly. “My name is Frankenstein.” And he was normal now.

“M – uh – Mikhail,” M quickly went with his fake name. “You _called _for me?” And he was sure that he didn’t do just that, as the way the House shifted the day he escaped was very similar to how the stranger would glitch.

“I would’ve come to pick you up as well, but the Oldest House doesn’t take kindly to outside interference and particularly to my presence,” Frankenstein added with a chuckle as if he was recalling a fond memory.

Obvious, but… “You’re not with the FBC.”

“I’m not.”

“They’re here,” M warned him, thinking he mustn’t have noticed as he was talking far too casually about the FBC’s headquarters.

“I know,” Frankenstein replied, and out the corner of his eye M noticed one of the agents glitched out of existence, the space around them folding around them, then unfolding back to normal, the agent no longer there as if they were never there in the first place. “I kindly asked them to leave, no need to worry about them.”

At a glance around the diner, M realized that all agents have been removed from existence without anyone noticing anything.

Shit.

If this guy proved to be a threat, he was done for.

_“< Safe/Secure >”_ Kentas said, now less agitated with the FBC agents gone.

_“I trust you, not him.” _M reminded him as he glanced back at Frankenstein.

The waitress came with the order, Frankenstein thanking her politely, watching her as she left before turning to M.

“I know you must have a lot of questions and I will do my best to answer them all…” he paused for a moment, considering, “when you’ll be ready to ask them, that is,” he added with a patient smile.

M tried not to glare too much, but the man was right. He had questions.

A lot of them.

All of them.

He was just not inclined to ask a strange person he just met, who… deleted entire human beings out of existence, in a diner in the middle of nowhere, without anyone noticing a thing.

_“< Safe! >”_ If entities could express or mimic human emotions, Kentas said it with quite the indignation.

_“I know.” _Again, he trusted his entity, not the stranger.

“I suppose I should introduce ourselves,” Frankenstein said, adding some sugar cubes to his coffee. First just one, then two, then three, then he kept adding and adding and M wondered just how much sugar was in that container.

“You’ve already told me your name.” M frowned. Did he forget already?

“Yes, _my _name, not ours,” Frankenstein clarified. “Just like you are Mikhail, but they aren’t.” That didn’t make any sense, but things not making sense had become quite the norm for M. “We are Raizel.”

“An entity,” M guessed. Of course.

“Yes, like you are,” Frankenstein nodded, stirring in the too much sugar he’d added. “What is your name?”

“I’m not –“ he wasn’t the entity. Kentas was. And should he…?

_“< Tell/Friend. Help >”_

_“You sure?” _

_“< Yes/Positive/Affirmative >”_

M trusted Kentas, but not blindly, halfheartedly offering him a, _“If you say so…”_

“The scientists, they called him Sirius.” Should he…? “I call him Kentas.” Yeah, that sounded right.

“You gave him a nickname,” Frankenstein noted, arching a brow ever so slightly.

“Yeah,” M replied warily. It just, it didn’t feel right to him to call Kentas by the name the FBC gave him. Reminded him too much of how both he and Kentas have been their guinea pigs for far too long. “Is there a problem with that?”

“No.” Frankenstein chuckled. “I suppose it’s something natural for humans to do. Give nicknames to strange beings from other worlds.” Ah, humans and their inclination to name anything and cuddle everything.

Frankenstein took a sip of his coffee, looking quite surprised by the taste, as if he hadn’t realized just how much sugar he’d added.With a soft sigh, he placed the cup back on the table, his expression fond as if someone dear had played a prank on him.

He was strange, but not stranger than FBC’s basket of nutcases.

He did offer to answer M some questions, though, and while M wasn’t inclined to ask too much, as that would mean he’d also have to give some information in return, there was something M really wanted an answer to.

“Why did you call me here?” Why did he… free him that day? Why bring him here, in particular. Why not meet him somewhere else not on the other side of the planet?

“A couple of reasons,” Frankenstein expression became serious enough to put M on his guard.

“The FBC is playing with fire. Well, they always have,” he shrugged, “but if before they were proverbially setting their own microwave on fire, now they’re trying to roast us all. They’re trying to… bring them over into our world, but they won’t accept the fact that not all of them are sentient, and not all of them are friendly. Some of them are very, very hungry.”

M felt it deep in his bones, knew exactly what Frankenstein was talking about.

The hungry ones.

“The Oldest House is something else’s playground and they don’t want me to go there. I can’t even fit in there anymore, so unfortunately, I can’t – uh - steal the FBC’s microwave. Even so, I am able to shake the House a bit and leave keys here and there for those that need them. Like you.”

“You think I’ll help you save the world in return?” M’s frown deepened. If he was crazy enough to think M would even thread close to the hungry ones, he was crazier than he assumed.

“Ah, no,” Frankenstein laughed. “My aim wasn’t to free you so you can help me. My aim was to free you so _they_ can’t use you. My business with you ended the second you left the House.”

“Then why call me here?”

“To warn you,” he said startlingly simply. “The FBC is about to open an ugly can of worms, and if I don’t stop them before they do, you’d better be on your guard.”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, darkicedragon!   
Hope you like your present! :D  
(a bit late, my bad >w< the idea/AU didn't really want to behave and plot >:| )


End file.
